


Much Too Soon

by gaydisasterdanvers



Series: Fictober 2019 [14]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fictober 2019, Gen, Sanvers - Freeform, alex the gay disaster tries to date, don't copy to any other site, don't worry about this oc, give it a chance, it doesn't go well, it's more for character development, post Sanvers break up, too soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 15:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydisasterdanvers/pseuds/gaydisasterdanvers
Summary: Alex's first attempt at dating after Maggie doesn't go quite as planned.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Fictober 2019 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508042
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Much Too Soon

Written for Tumblr's **[Fictober 2019](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/)**

****Prompt**\- ** _"Enough! I heard enough."_

Like what you read? Find me on **[Tumblr](https://www.gaydisasterdanvers.tumblr.com/) **and send me a prompt!

* * *

“Enough!” the blonde growls as she pushes back from the table with such force that her chair nearly topples in response, “I heard enough, Alex. You’re not ready for this, you think you are, but you’re not.”

  
“Wait- come on, Steph,” Alex finds her feet rapidly. She tosses a fold of bills on the table with an apology to the waiter before chasing her date through the busy restaurant. “Can you just- please just hear me out.”

  
“What is there to say, Alex? In the past 45 minutes I’ve learned more about your ex than I’ve learned about you. Hell, you’re gorgeous but no amount of sexual attraction is going to make up for the baggage that comes with it.”

  
Alex reels back, the breath hissing from her lungs as the words land a sucker-punch to her solar plexus. She isn’t exactly oblivious to the fact that she isn’t over Maggie. It’s not right that she feels no woman could ever compare. Rationally she knew that attempting to meet women after only two months wasn’t her brightest idea, but Alex didn’t know how else she was expected to cope with the overwhelming loneliness of the hours spent away from the DEO. 

  
She had met Steph through a dating app, Scissr, that Kara had conveniently downloaded on her phone after their last sister’s night. Together they’d created a profile, uploaded a few photos and left Alex to sort her way through the queer women of National City. In all honesty, even the women she found to be attractive seemed to pale in comparison to Maggie Sawyer. However as the notifications had rolled in, a new sense of confidence beamed in her chest. But messaging on an app and being with someone in person were two entirely different experiences.

  
Case in point, this date. 

  
Two weeks ago Alex had received a notification that she’d matched with Steph, a tall blonde who worked in marketing. They’d started exchanging messages, which ended in Alex giving the woman her number. They discussed their love for dogs, the ocean and take out versus cooking. Steph is beautiful, with a lightness about her, and Alex was hopeful that the jitters she felt when they exchanged texts would extend to their first meeting.

  
“I’m sorry,” Alex manages to breathe, “I like you, Steph. I do. Can we start over?”

  
Always innately perceptive, the Agent watches as the woman in front of her worries the inside of her bottom lip. The way her eyes soften momentarily before her body stiffens into a defensive stance.

  
“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Alex. I’m not going to be someone’s second choice. I’m not going to be Maggie, nobody else is going to be able to fill that void,” she replies, hesitating a moment before letting her hand drop to Alex’s forearm. “Listen, we’ve all been there. Every woman I know has had their heart broken, but there is a healing process required before you can try to bring someone new into your life. If you force it, someone always gets hurt.” 

  
Alex forces a terse smile and pushes a hand through her hair, taking a moment to look anywhere but at the woman in front of her. The tears that form in the corners of her eyes burn and she blinks rapidly to keep them at bay. A moment passes as she composes herself. The words, although painful, were what she needs to hear. 

  
“I’m sorry,” Alex says, opening her arms to allow the blonde into her embrace. 

  
“There isn’t anything you should be sorry about. You’re not a bad person, Alex. It’s just bad timing. I can’t fault you for that,” the blonde replies. And although it’s a little awkward, she brings one arm to loop loosely over Alex’s shoulders before pressing a quick kiss to her cheek, “You’re going to make another girl really happy someday. But right now? You need to find a way to make yourself happy. The rest tends to come together after that.”

  
Alex watches as the woman ducks her head and disappears around the street corner. Despite the events that had transpired, she can feel a small thrum of hope from somewhere deep within. Maggie was her life. Past tense. There is no future there, no hope for reconciliation. 

  
She makes a silent vow to delete the app tomorrow. It’ll be a new day, a chance to start over with a new focus. There is a familiar nervous energy that flows through her veins. It’s the feeling of adrenaline preparing her for a new challenge. 

  
Tomorrow begins Operation: Alex Danvers 2.0.

  
But tonight? Well she thinks tonight calls for whiskey.


End file.
